Precipitation
by lexiaarcadia
Summary: A shared meal leads Laura to some conclusions.


Title: Precipitation

Rating: PG15  
Warnings: Contains moderate violence and pre frakking...  
Wrote for the A/R fic exchange over on Lj com **adama_roslin** for **chauchi**

Set between season two and three.

The worst thing about new Caprica was the rain. After spending, what now seemed to be, a lifetime flying in space the rain was a bit of a shock. At first it had been an odd relief to feel a steady source of water on her skin but then the weather got colder and homes got damper and life got harder. Then it was not so fun. However as bad as it was, and it was absolutely belting it down at the moment, Laura Roslin did not particularly care.

For he had returned. Admiral Bill Adama had come back for her. He had promised himself he would, he had promised her he would and somehow he had managed it.

It seemed like most of their heart to hearts happened under these circumstances. They would be separated by some stronger force, a twist of fate, a sign from the Gods, whatever you wished to call it. Yet they would always end up back together. Yet again they found themselves seeking shelter from the elements, fighting against the forces of nature as they talked.

Only this time something was different. This time he had come with something besides a gun. Whilst it was true he had come with his trusty gun, (and she was glad he had) he had also brought a picnic. An odd sight but also a most welcome one. The food on new Caprica, like everything else was basic rations, carefully controlled by the cylons. So real food, not lumpy gruel and something that pretended to be bread was a very welcome sight for sore and tired eyes.

They would naturally have to eat it in secret. Tory had managed to cover for her, yet again. Laura had no idea how she managed it but she was thankful she did. Secrets were actually a way of life now. Everyone was hiding something from someone else, be it they where a member of the resistance or had helped the cylons, be it they had food or actually had some respect for President in name only Baltar now. So sneaking away for a picnic was now not a big deal for Laura. Well not the sneaking away anyway, her company however was an entirely different matter. For despite their pretty horrendous situation she could barely contain the smile on her face. (The moustache naturally had nothing to do with it; in fact Laura thought he looked pretty damn handsome with it. Or at least that's what she told him. Later when a group of his friends and co-workers demanded its removal Tory would prove her worth yet again. But that's an entirely different story. )

The fact that the heavens appeared to open yet again on his arrival seemed kind of appropriate. It would help wash the blood away from walkways. Laura did not want to think about that now, suffice to say when the Battlestars Galactic and Pegasus arrived all hell broke loose. It was every man woman and child for themselves as people battled with what they had. Guns, petrol bombs, fire, people even resorting to sticks and stones. Both sides suffered heavy casualties and deaths, the numbers would probably never be known. After all it was a confusing 13 day, with people literally fighting till they dropped or managed to get on a ship away. If Laura had managed to get hold of a camera though one part of her wished to have captured the look on the cylons faces. Especially when the galactic version of Sharon Valerii turned up in full military uniform and raised her own particular brand of hell. Laura, at that moment had reassessed her opinion of that particular version of the cylons but that would be a matter to deal with later on.

First would be the matter of staying dry long enough to share this meal. Bill Adama had finally lead her to a tent set up near the Galatica. Laura supposed he had his reasons for not wanting to eat on Galatica but she was uncertain what. They where. Still she was just happy to share this meal with him and talk. They had caught up on the time spent apart, as they shared the food. Then talked about the rain, and everything else to avoid the real topic they wanted to. However, actions really do speak louder than words as Bill found out when she kissed him. A kiss that conveyed what was really going on in Laura's mind, the true emotion she felt. Everything from grief and despair to joy and uncertainty to slight excitement and exhaustion. However Bill understood. He also understood having heard what had happened to Laura she would need time to heal and help to process everything that happened. And as he wrapped a protective arm round her shoulder and she settled against him, he vowed he would be there for every single step of the way.

Much later on away from the rain, the cold and cylons occupation they would share many more meals. Despite Baltar objections, Laura for all purposes had been given a room on the Galatica. The crew of Galatica had been warned that if they revealed exactly which room she had exactly they would be severely dealt with. (Rumours went round involving the words airlock and back to Caprica where some people had surprisingly took the decision to stay against advisement. It would be later revealed that they where most definitely Cylons sympathisers and the decision to let them stay would trouble the fleet at a later date. ) The press for their part respected that, it was obvious that for the meantime that she would not be moving back to Colonial one if ever , however the Quorum of Twelve where working on getting its current resident out. Their distrust for Baltar manifesting itself in more vocal ways. However for now Laura was settled where she was, for the most part at Bills side. One night, in a rare case that bill was not on duty it seemed like the Gods decided to show their own approval. Looking out the window into the normal vast blackness of space, Laura happened to witness one of the most beautiful sights she could have claimed to see, a series of what appeared to be shooting stars. And with that, for the first time in a while she felt a new emotion, peace and calmness. That, she admitted internally, felt good.


End file.
